


Waking daddy up

by The_thirst_is_real



Series: The master and his slaves [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, M/M, Master Liam, Master/Slave, Pet Names, Slave Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5496308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wants to wake his master up, and he knows a naughty way of doing it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking daddy up

**Author's Note:**

> Bit of dirty lirry as an early Christmas present for everyone.

The late afternoon sun shone through Harry's bedroom window. Not that the young boy noticed, as he was currently asleep on his bed with his master Liam spooning him. Master and slave were both fast asleep, enjoying the peaceful time together. Liam had been stressed out that morning, it felt like everything was going wrong today in his business. So he decided to finish early today and spend some times with his four slaves. 

After spending time with Louis, Sophia and Niall, Liam ended up in his youngest slave's bed. Liam had fallen alseep after a few minutes and Harry fell asleep straight after as well. Both master and slave were asleep for a few hours and they were both content like that, Liam cherished these times when he could be with one of his slaves. It made him feel more human and not have to worry about his stressful life every minute of the day.

After a few hours, Harry slowly woke up next to Liam, smiling at his sleeping master. Harry loved nothing more then to sleep with Liam, it made him feel happy and content, but at that moment he was feeling a little horny, he wanted to feel his master inside him and he wanted it so bad. But Harry didn't want to disturb him though, but maybe his master wanted to have sex with him. He thought of ways to wake up Liam, when he came up with the perfect idea.

Since Harry was still the small spoon as Liam was behind him, he could feel Liam's clothed crouch on his bum. The young slave started to shake his bum against his master's crouch, trying to make him feel good. He noticed Liam barley stirred, so he shook his bum a bit more, knowing how much his master would liked it. Eventually, Liam started to groan in his sleep, liking the unknown pleasure, but still wasn't waking up. After a few minutes of Harry shaking his bum, Liam finally woke up.

Liam saw his youngest slave shaking his cute little bum, which was making the older man hard from the friction. He couldn't help but smile at his naughty boy, getting him all hard in his sleep. "Baby." Liam finally said, making the slave look behind at his master. "Hello daddy." Harry replied innocently , knowing how much Liam loves when Harry calls him daddy. "What do you think you're doing?" Liam asked. "What do you mean daddy? I'm just laying here with you." Liam just chuckled, giving the boy a little smack on his bum. "Well baby, just shaking that cute bum to get daddy to wake up isn't just laying here."

Liam turned Harry around and gave him a kiss, making the boy whimper. "I call that being a greedy kitten, who wants to be fucked." Harry just nodded, really wanting his master. "Are you gonna be a good boy and get daddy's cock all wet?" Liam asked as Harry nodded again going lower on Liam's body until he was at Liam's erect dick. He took Liam's trousers off and straight away started sucking as fast as he could, hearing Liam moan. "That's it." Liam groaned, grabbing a hand full if Harry's curly hair. "Just like that baby." This made Harry go faster, wanting to make Liam good. Eventually, Liam made him stop as he wanted to cum inside the boy. 

"Now baby, let me take off those trousers." Liam said taking them off, leaving master and slave completely naked. Harry kissed Liam again, wanting to be close to the older man. "Daddy." Harry whimpered. "What is it you want Harry, tell me." Liam said, making the slave look up. "Want you inside daddy. Want your cum and everything." Liam smiled at his youngest knowing how much Harry wanted him. "Ok kitten, just lay down and I will give you what you want." Harry obeyed and laid down on the bed as his master towered over him. 

Liam put two fingers straight into Harry, getting him all opened up. When Liam was confident enough that the boy was opened enough, he went in him, making Harry moan out loud. "Ah! Master!" The boy moaned, feeling so good. This made Liam go faster, hitting Harry's spot with every thrust. "God kitten, you feel so good, my good boy." Liam whispered in Harry's ear, making the boy smile. After only a few minutes, Harry felt close to cumming. "Daddy, please can I cum?" Harry whimpered, feeling desperate now. "Of course love, cum for daddy." Harry moaned one more time as he came all over his chest as Liam came inside of him.

Liam laid down next to Harry, feeling more tired then before as Harry snuggled as close as he could to Liam. "Did you enjoy that my love?" Liam asked as he stroked Harry's cheek. "Yes daddy," Harry replied, but then he looked down. "I'm sorry for waking you up. I understand if you're upset." Liam just smiled at his youngest. "It's ok Harry, it was definitely worth it." Harry smiled back as he gave Liam a kiss. After a few minutes, Harry's stomach started to rumble, making Liam chuckle. "Looks like we need to get you some food." Liam said as Harry nodded. Master and slave got up from the bed and changed, spending the rest of the day with one another, both happy and content.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed x


End file.
